Secret
by DanielleNikole
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are happily married, but Peyton has a secret........she's pregnant. How does it all play out?...FIND OUT AND READ. IN PROGRESS. RATED T FOR LATER CHAPTERS...ENJOY!
1. Tell me the truth

She stared out the '67 Mustang's window, watching the rain drops hit everything violently. She hadn't kept anything down for three days and she felt like crap but she had to pretend like everything was fine for Lucas. Their anniversary was coming up and then memorial day, and this was the last thing she needed, but she had to be strong. If not for Luke, then for Karen. They were driving back from seeing her and Lily in Florida. The move was supposed to "be better for the baby," but Lucas disagreed.

A flash of nausea hit her, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked out beyond the dashboard, hoping for the feeling to subside. What was wrong with her? She was so sluggish and...just not bouncing back from the trip. She closed her eyes, but only for a moment before Lucas's hand rested gently on her thigh. It sent shivers up her spine and a cold chill everywhere else. He always had that effect on her, especially since...well, since a few weeks ago.

Her breath hitched sharply and Lucas noticed.

"...You okay?" Lucas asked, slowly rubbing her thigh with his thumb. Peyton wiped away a tear and plastered on a smile. She turned to look at him. "Y-Yeah, Fine." as she wiped away another tear. Lucas looked back at the road, one hand carefully steering, before he reached up to Peyton's face, wiping away her tears and then sliding his arm around her, hugging her and pulling her closer. "Now...Tell me the truth." he whispered huskily into her ear. Peyton looked up at him and their eyes met. Lucas looked back at the road, driving along as Peyton started to think of an excuse. "Well...I'm a little jet-lagged and...I'm just real tired..." Peyton yawned, "Actually, I think I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" Lucas smiled. "I'll wake you when we're home." He whispered, and with that, her eyes fluttered close.


	2. I'm Okay

Peyton's eyes opened to Lucas's lips softly touching hers. She smiled as he pulled away and helped her out of the car. "I'm so sleepy." Peyton mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Lucas chuckled and bent down, putting one hand around her left leg and the other around her waist, lifting her with ease into his arms. Peyton clung to him at the sudden loss of Earth under her feet. "Don't worry...I gotcha." Lucas whispered, soothingly. He opened the back door of the car, hanging their luggage on his arm, then putting it right back under Peyton's leg. Walking to the house with her in his arms, looking down at her fragile, small frame, brought tears to his eyes for reasons he did not understand. Maybe it was that she looked so beautiful. Maybe it was the way the wind blew her gorgeous blonde hair. Or maybe, just maybe, it was that her life was and would always be in his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He gently laid her down on his bed...their bed. He got a dark blue blanket out from one of the drawers in his dresser and covered her up with it. As he kissed her forehead he whispered, "I love you, Peyt." and went to get their bags, begginning to unpack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes snapped open, as she felt her stomach rolling and the dim morning light shining through the window. She groaned, uncovering herself as she went to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She got up slowly, grabbing a rag to wipe her mouth off with, and then staring at herself in the mirror. Her reflection disgusted her. She wiped off her smeared makeup and flushed the toilet, reaching for the door knob.

It twisted, opening with a worried Lucas on the outside. "Hey. I heard you in here and came to check on you...are you okay?" Lucas focused on Peyton's pale complexion. "You don't look so good, Peyton." Peyton looked down, searching for the right words. "I uh...I don't feel so good, either." She put a hand over her stomach and frowned. "I think I'm gonna be sick." And with that, she raced to the toilet, vomiting into it.

Lucas walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, pulling her hair out of the way and gently rubbing her back. Peyton smiled graciously as Lucas wiped her mouth with a warm rag. "Thanks Luke." she whispered, quietly before getting up suddenly and grabbing onto the sink.

"Whoa." Lucas grabbed her hips from behind, steadying her. "You okay?" She closed her eyes, trying to make the feeling pass. "Yeah...just dizzy. I'll be fine." Lucas nodded his head, "Okay...If you say so." Lucas kept a tight hold of Peyton's arms as he walked her back into their bedroom.

He sat down beside of her, his hand on her knee. "You think you could keep something down?...I made breakfast." He put his hand on her forehead, slowly wiping her hair out of her face. "I'm not really hungry...The nausea's just starting to pass." Lucas smiled, "Okay. You want me to stay with you? Cuz I can call Skillz and tell him I won't be at work today, It's no problem..." Peyton shook her head. "No, but I won't be alone...I'll call Brooke, just in case something happens..." Peyton slid her hand over Lucas's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I love you...Bye." Peyton whispered as Lucas kissed her forehead. "I love you too...I'll be calling you all day today, okay?...And if you sound even the least bit sick, I'm coming home." Lucas rambled on and Peyton finally stopped him. "I'm okay...go." Lucas smiled, walking out the door as Peyton grabbed her phone. After three rings, Brooke answered. "Hey, Blondie, what's up?" Peyton hesitated, "Wha...where are you?" Peyton felt tears stinging her eyes. "I'm at clothes over bros...why?" Brooke asked, confused. Peyton felt hot tears on her cheeks. "I need you to come over...Brooke, I think I'm pregnant."


	3. Morning Sickness

hey guys, i just wanna say thanks for the amazing reviews and i hope to get more. i hope most of your questions are answered in this chapter, but if not, just ask and I'll be glad to answer. And I know this chapter is short, but there really wasn't anything left to say. I'll be updating soon, either tonight or tomorrow, but leave me some reviews in the meantime, love to hear your ideas! :) thanks,

Danielle

"Hey buddy." Brooke said, hugging her friend, and closing the kitchen door. "I got something for you on the way over..." Brooke said, holding up a bag. Peyton smiled, "You really didn't have to, Brooke." Brooke pulled a pregnancy test out of the bag. "No, I think I did." She said with a laugh. Peyton laughed too, pulling her friend to the bathroom.

"So, I guess this is it. This...stick..is gonna determine mine and Lucas's future." Peyton looked at her feet. "I guess so." Brooke sadly smiled, sitting on the bathtub edge. "But, hey, It'll be awesome...If you are pregnant. This baby will have two amazing parents...I love you, P. Sawyer." Brooke hugged her best friend. "I love you too, B. Davis." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.

Brooke was pacing back and forth in Lucas and Peyton's room while Peyton sat on the bed, worried. "Okay, what did you mean 'you think you're pregnant'?" Brooke turned to look at Peyton. "Well, I mean, me and Luke are...active, I haven't had my period for over two months, I'm puking my guts out every morning, and my boobs hurt!" Peyton smiled really big, sarcastically. Brooke smiled. "Oh yeah, you're pregnant, I don't have to see the results of any test." She hopped onto the bed beside of her best friend. "So why aren't you smiling?...It is Luke's isn't it?...I mean, you and Nathan aren't going behind his back again, are you?" Brooke asked, sarcastically. Peyton smiled. "No...It's Luke's, I'm just...I'm kinda scared to tell him...I mean, you know his father...not that I think he would do that, but, you never know." Peyton put a hand on her stomach. "We should make an appointment, just to be sure." Brooke smiled, putting her hand over Peyton's. She laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. "You're gonna make a great mom." Peyton smiled, "You think so?" Brooke looked up at Peyton, "I know so."

The timer interupted their thoughts. Peyton took in a deep breath as she walked to the bathroom, holding the test in her hands. She smiled, beginning to cry. "I'm pregnant."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Peyton can't keep anything down, she was dizzy, and had **morning sickness**..." Skillz emphasized the words 'morning sickness.' Lucas smiled. "No. No way she would keep something that big from me...I'm her husband." Lucas and Skillz were watching the team do 'suicides' across the gym. "Uh, you do realize that was the same girl that hid her feelings for you for...what?...about five or six years altogether, right?" Skillz smiled at Lucas. "Okay, but, how can this be possible?" Lucas looked confused. Skillz smiled and told Lucas to sit down on the bleachers, and after he did, Skillz joined him. "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they deci--" "Skillz." Lucas interupted. Skillz began to laugh. "C'mon, dawg, all the signs are right there. Can't you see?" Lucas was still puzzled. "Skillz. We always use protection. It's not possible." Lucas shook the thought from his mind. Skillz got up. "Okay. Whatever you say." He took one last look at Lucas and went to the other side if the gym, blowing the whistle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lucas got home, Brooke was gone and Peyton was crying on their bed. "Hey.." Lucas sat down beside her, rubbing her back. She turned to face him. "I need to tell you something." she whispered. Lucas looked confused. "Okay...What is it?" he held her hand in his. Peyton sat up, looking into Lucas's crystal blue eyes, tears pouring out of her hazel green ones. "I think I'm pregnant."


	4. A little overdue

Lucas hugged her, smiling. "That's great, Peyt...but what do you mean 'you think'?" he asked, pulling away.

Peyton sighed. She swung her legs over the edge, sitting beside of him, looking down.

"Well, I mean I'm not positive...I've been puking a lot lately and I haven't kept anything down for four days now..." Lucas looked confused again. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything...it could be a stomach flu or something."

Peyton shook her head and looked up at him. "Yeah, but I haven't had my period in about three months." She smiled hesitantly.

"Oh...okay, well, this is okay...I mean I'm happy aren't you?" Lucas looked into her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I mean of course I'm happy but...we've only been married two years, it's kinda early don't you think?" Peyton wiped away her tears.

Lucas smiled, stroking her hair gently. "Honey," he whispered. "I've loved you since I was in the seventh grade...I think it's a little overdue."

A wide smile slid across Peyton's face. She hugged Lucas tightly, laughing.

"I hope I'm pregnant, Luke...I'd love to have your babies."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her heart was beating out of her chest.

She gripped his hand even tighter when she heard the doctor, "Mrs. Scott?"

She was a fairly young woman with medium-length wavy black hair and light green eyes.

She smiled as the couple got up, hand in hand, and followed her into a small room with yellow wallpaper so bright it made Peyton's eyes hurt.

"So...looking at your symptoms here, you definatly look pregnant..." The young woman smiled.

Peyton smiled over at Lucas, and Lucas returned the smile.

"Well, at this point, there really is no point in doing a bunch of tests...an ultrasound would work just as well..."

Peyton smiled again, looking down at her stomach. Lucas's hand covered it, and he smiled up at Peyton.

The doctor left momentarily, rolling a machine back in with her when she came back.

"After we find the baby's heartbeat, I'll prescribe some pre-natal vitamins and we can schedule your next check up." The doctor said, smiling as she brought the machine closer.

Peyton laid back on the table, Lucas's hand in hers as the doctor spread the cold blue gel across her stomach.

Peyton smiled and looked at Lucas to find a tear in his eye when she heard the steady beating of their baby's heart.

"Congratulations." the doctor said, gently wiping the gel off of Peyton's stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe it." Peyton said, smiling as she walked through the door.

"I know, me neither." Lucas said, kissing her forehead as he shut the door behind them.

Peyton gasped happily, "Oh my gosh. We have to tell Haley and Nathan and Brooke and Owen and we gotta call Chase and your mom and my dad...and what will Mia think? And..."

Lucas laughed at his wife. "Hon, everyone will be happy for us, okay? Trust me."

Peyton smiled. "Okay...hey, we can tell them at our anniversary party...even my dad will be here!"

Lucas smiled.

"I can't believe after all these years, I'm still known as 'Rake Boy'."

Peyton laughed at her father's nickname for Lucas.

"Well, it coulda been worse..." she smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey guys! I wanna thank you for all the amazing reviews, and I need you to tell me, in a review, if you think I should stop the story here, stop it after everyone is told about the pregnancy, or after the baby is born. I'm leaning towards the last one, but I wanna know what you think! Thanks, XOXO,**

**Danielle**


	5. What the hell?

"Okay...Now that everyone's here...I guess I need to make an announcment..."

Peyton smiled, looking at all her family and friends.

She made eye contact with Lucas before continuing.

"I'm pregnant." Peyton said, with a smile and a laugh.

Larry and Karen, Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Owen, Chase, and even Mia were all shocked.

Everyone was crowding around her, hugging and congratulating her and Lucas.

Karen was speechless, crying as she hugged them both.

Larry hugged them both together, and then turned to Peyton.

"I guess I can't call you my baby girl anymore, since you're gonna have a baby of your own..." Larry smiled.

Peyton hugged him, tightly, laughing and crying. "Daddy, I'll always be your little girl. No matter what."

Larry nodded, then turned to Lucas, hugging him again, as well. "Congratulations, Lucas."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Peyton woke up, the sunlight shining though the slit between two of the dark black curtains hanging on the windows.

She looked over, Lucas was already awake, just staring down at her, with a goofy grin.

"What?" Peyton whispered.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing, I just..." Lucas closed his eyes and opened them again, resting a hand on Peyton's stomach. "I just can't believe this."

Peyton smiled, leaning up to kiss him. "Me neither." she said, once she pulled away.

Lucas smiled, beginning to kiss her again.

He bured his hands deep in her curls, her hands all over his shirtless back, as his tongue explored her mouth.

She smiled, taking off her black tank top, and letting Lucas take off her bra.

"Hey Luke..." Peyton whispered, seductively, smiling.

"Hmm?" He asked, kissing her chest.

Peyton got up, suddenly, walking to the door.

She turned around, with a big smile, before heading to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower." She laughed the whole way to the bathroom.

Lucas lay on the bed, still staring at the doorway, confused.

"Okay...what the hell was that about?"

He got up, beginning to talk to himself while getting dressed.

"That was mean. Who the hell gets a guy all hot and ready, after not having sex in, like, two weeks, and then just stops?" Lucas mumbled to himself.

"I guess the pregnancy just makes her mean like that...why the hell am I talking to myself?"

Lucas looked around.

"Talking to myself. That's good, it builds character...It's the answering myself I gotta stop."

Lucas raised his eyebrows, sighing.


	6. I love you so much

Peyton squealed from joy, walking back into her house.

She had just got back from the studio, but that's not what she was excited about.

She signed like, three other bands today, but that still wasn't what excited her.

She went to the doctor before the studio...while Lucas was, of course, coaching or writing at Tree Hill High.

She had found out the sex of their baby.

She was so excited.

She put a hand over her stomach, closing her eyes.

She was having Lucas's baby.

She had wanted it for so long, and now it was happening.

All the things she dreamed about in high school...were now or soon to be a reality.

And they all started with Lucas.

She sighed, opening her eyes and coming back to the real world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey babe. How've you been today?"

Lucas asked Peyton, kissing her forehead, and sitting down next to her on the bed.

Peyton smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Luke...It's a girl."

She hugged him tightly, laughing, as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh my God...are you serious?..I...how do you know?"

Lucas kissed her quickly, reapeatedly, all over her face, before he looked into her eyes, searching.

Searching for the answers to all of his questions.

His eyes were rimmed with tears, threatening to escape.

"Hey..."

Peyton whispered, laying her hand gently on his cheek.

His eyes never left hers.

"You have no idea how happy I am."

She whispered, huskily, pulling his body closer to hers.

"If it's as happy as I am right now...I think I have an idea."

Lucas smiled, bringing her forehead to his.

Peyton laughed, wiping away her tears.

"Luke...that was so cheesy, but I love you anyway."

Lucas smiled at her comment.

"I love you, too...so much."

His lips slanted over hers, his hands traveled up the front of her shirt.

She smiled against his lips, but soon moaned in pain at his hands palming the most sensitive part of her chest.

"Oh my gosh, did...did I hurt you?"

Lucas pulled away immediately.

Peyton pulled her shirt down from when it had been slid up.

She shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her breasts.

"No...I'm just sore...I should've told you, it's not your fault."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So...the drama of pregnant Peyton begins. I promise a longer update next time, and I apologize for the shortness, but reviews inspire me to write, so...leave me some. lol. XOXO, **

**- Danielle**


End file.
